Somethings are never to be forgotten
by Jazz is mine
Summary: What would happen if it wasn't Edward that Bella fell for?what if she was a vamp,and she was unique and Jasper fell for her,and the same for Bella.Would everything go right or are things going to crash and burn.Only way to know if to read.FIRST FAN FIC!
1. Moving time,moving time

Hey,my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm moving from one of the most sunniest places on freaking Arizona to Fork, Washington.I hate the sun and that's one of the reasons I'm leaving,that and of course my mom got remarried and I don't want to stay for the love show.

So the planes is now landing and everything I see is the only thing that sucks is that I'm starting a new school maybe I can start fresh,make new friends just hope everyone isn't a damn preppy I'm more into the rocking stages like Paramore,Good Charlotte,Boys like girls I have layered hair the type that moves in front of your eyes but to were you can hair has been dyed permanently black with a red streak in the front.

I dress in dark colors,eye liner,mascara and a paint-y eye shadow.I am a skater,I play the guitar,drums and I whoop ,not only that but I also right one of my biggest secretes is that I'm not human,I'm a know it,and that's why I moved cause I'm tired of having to go to school at night with a bunch of old though I know it all and must have gone through high school 4 now if I wanted I could be a senior but I decided on being a junior,taking AP classes.

We pull up to the Swan residents or my house 's in the middle of the forest and it's blue and something catches my attention there is another car, a boxster s Porsche,sleek black and the 2009 model.I ask my father Charlie Swan who is it and he holds out the keys and says"Yours"and drops them in my hand.I'm ecstatic.I run full speed and Scream"NO WAY! You are the best dad in the whole world wait no UNIVERSE!"

"Well come on Bells,lets get you into your room so you can unpack and possibly redecorate." We get up to my room and open the door and it was just how I left walls,red bed set,and black front of the window was my desk with my black and silver lap the left wall there was the bathroom,and the right wall held the of course has some a lot of room for my new clothing.

Hm,no reason to need to change the the time I'm done unpacking it' and I wanted to go hunting before I dash out and start letting my instincts take I head North in the direction it came the time I finished my hunt,it was time to head back and get ready for the hell hole awaiting.I take a shower trying to sooth my muscles.I get out wrap up in a towel and walk to the closet and pull out a pair of black pants with a 3 days grace my make-up on and threw on my vans. Get down stairs,Charlie left for work at the police station.


	2. Cullens hales and drama

I get to school in 10 minutes tops get out and I can hear is it are some of the things they said "Look there's the new girl,she is hotter than Rosalie" , "I wonder if they're pale skin,topaz eyes, and extremely gorgeous" , "She'll be mine in a week" {We all know who that course_ Mike Newton_}. But they are thinking is worse,see my power is to read minds,see the future and absorb other powers by thinking about a vamp who has the power.

I walk to the admin office,there was a lady about she must be the new 's beautiful,hm looks like a what's with these people and the Cull--Wait they also must be vampires. "Hi may I help you dear?", "Yes I'm Bella Swan,I'm here to get my schedule." Waiting,waiting,NOW! "Of course here you go get this sighed by your teachers and return it at the end of the day" "K Thanks."

* * *

So I memorized it and walked of to find 2-104 literature with .Well lets say if I could sleep I would be right now. "Bella could you tell us what is the missing would up there?" Me of course read her mind and found a better word for it."gruesome" "Not the word I had in mind but that will do."That was just the beginning of the bell rung I was the first one out,but yet i had to go slower than normal to make it seem as if I was in the first hour I meet one of the Cullen's or say Whitlock Hale we talked when we could and I found out that I had all of my classes with him.

And I was right he and his family are at least I don't have to pretend that I'm human around in music I found out that,he too,played the drums,guitar,and could for music we had to perform in a band type I was placed in Jazzes group because they didn't have a lead 's when I met the second Cullen today,Edward he had bronze hair instead of dirty blond like jazz but they both had topaz .Edward he was built but not too much,Jazz he was the perfect guy I EVER seen and chuckled I read his mind and was laughing at me I projected my voice into his head and said _if you ever tell Jazz that I will kill you in the most painful way or torture you like Jane all I have to do is think about her and I have her power so watch what you do K?_He stared at me like Damn I got I got don't mess with you and a mix of I'm scared and I want my Mommy.

Than I explained why Edward was feeling scared to Jazz cause he can feel of course understands my power,but doesn't understand why I threatened I said"I thought something and I read his mind and he was going to tell you and I don't want anyone to know but he does now." "Oh so you were thinking about me huh?" "No,I was thinking about ...uh... how much I love ponies and didn't want you to think that I was a silly girl." "Riiight."

The bell keeps asking 20 questions and me him.**"So what's your favorite color?"** "Changes everyday today is blue, and you?" **"Same, but today it's sky blue"** "Favorite flower?"** "Freesia smells like you"** me is I was human would blush.**"Don't be embarrassed trust me they smell really good.I'd take it as a compliment and you?"** "um me I also love freesias" **"So what's your favorite time passer?"** "Music and art you?" **"same, do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch?"** "Sure your the first to ask" The teacher calls the class to attention and said "OK now that I have your attention is there anyone here willing to show us what you can do?How 'bout you Bella." I get up there and the next thing I know,I know I'll never forget.

Bold is Jazz,regular is bella


	3. more than anything

As I get up I'm thinking to myself what song should I sing and then it hits me.I knew how I could tell Jazz I liked him. So I sing accidentally in love

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause every body's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love (x7)_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)_

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

_Love ...I'm in love _

I open my eyes to realized I had closed first thing I see is Jasper smiling ear to ear.I set down and say "So how do you like my singing?"  
"It's beautiful,so who you think about when you sing something like that?" I smile and say "you" bell rings to signal the next get up and  
walk to Biology hand in hand,we get there he stops us "Bella will you be my girlfriend?I know that we only knew each other fo-" I had placed my  
fingers on his lips to stop him.I smile "Jazz listen I know what you are going to say I feel the same way,before I felt content but now I feel like  
I'm flying and I haven't felt this way before I lost my made me feel happy,but one day I come home from school and Emmett's gone...just gone." "What was your brother full name?" "Emmett McCarty Swan,why?" "Oh no reason" I got suspicious so I look inside his head and he was sing 'I'm a barbie girl' in bell rings Hmm that was fast well I guess it's feeding time for the humans.I walk in and who do I see no other than 4 vamps but I can't believe what happened next..............


	4. Talking and nowing where you fit

I go into vision mode in about 5 minutes our lives were about to go down the hole because the sun was about to come out.I snap out of it and whisper loud enough for the people next to me to hear."hey everyone we gotta go the sun is about to come out in 4 minutes and 30 seconds and we are getting closer to being lets GO!" We all hop into our cars my phone rings.I didn't recognize the number but answered it anyways."Hello?" "Hey Bells it's me Jasper I was wondering if you would like to come over to our house?" "Sure I'll just ."

We arrive at the most beautiful house I ever seen.I get out and meet Jazz at the front holds the door open for me and I look around in shock the inside is a voice interrupts my train of came from a black haired pixie looking girl,she looked about 4'11".She has a pair of lungs"Hi,I'm Alice Brandon, and the bronze hair dude over there you already met,the blond over there is Rosalie,and the guy next to her is Emmett." I heard a chorus of hey."Oh and our adoptive father should be home later on but for now you can meet ,Bella,Bella,Esme. And at that moment a head snapped up,Emmett's.I look over and scream."EMMETT! OH MY GOD! I thought you were gone!" "As for you little is dad and mom alive?But I thought you were a human when I left." "I was until about 17 and I was walking a someone bit me.I woke up in the forest and caught a whiff of deer and drank it dry so I've lived like that for the pass 40 why did you leave?I was so down and depressed when you left."

"Bells listen I'm so sorry but I only left because when you were at school I was bitten.I was out walking that's when it all happened and that's when I knew I couldn't go back.I'm sorry."He came over and pulled me into a bone crusher that would have killed me if human."Bells please forgive me?" "Of course you let me go"

We all spent the day talking and getting to know each other or catching up on what I missed.

She of course learns that Jasper has been alone for more than 200 Emmett met Rosalie 3 years after being and Edward met at a club 50 years just wondered along the forest until he smelt the Cullen' and Emmett just crossed paths with sun was starting to rise witch meant no school today and we kept came home and was greeted be spotted me,And asked in his mind _who is this lovely girl and i have never seen Jasper this happy in my life._So I respond be by saying "My name is Isabella Marie Swan,I prefer Bella and Emmett is my long lost brother,the reason Jasper is happy is because well we love each other." he gladly told me I could stay here and if I'd like I could stay with Jasper in his was coming together.

Now here I am and I couldn't be any happier than I was right but the only thing that I didn't see was that it was all gonna come crashing down.

* * *

A/N:Hey I'm not updating un till I get at least two you like so thanks.I'm being forced to write it because I lost a hey I'm enjoying it. :)


	5. Important news

Okay heres the deal,my computer here is deleting words from the story and since it won't save properly I was wondering if any would like to take credit for the story I'm writing,all I'm asking is that I'm able to email you the chapters when they are ready,and for it to be named "life is a game sometimes you win and some times you lose".All you do is put them on to word or whatever and publish get full credit {since it is under your pen name}and you can name the chapters 's the re-write to !You get first hand to the work.


	6. SORRY

Hey this is me sorry but this is NOT an update if any of you want to know where to get the new version of this story go to my profile thank you and have a good morning/afternoon/evening. And check out my poll please

Jazz


End file.
